The Sweetest Taste
by Midnight Crisis
Summary: Ikki and Kazu can cause a lot of trouble in the kitchen while cooking. And make things messy. Very messy. IkkixKazu.


**A/N:** Ahahaha! _Finally_! I have _finally_ written an Air Gear fic! -happy- And with my OTP (in Air Gear) IkkixKazu :D. I have to be honest though: this was supposed to be a Star Ocean: Till the End of Time fic, with AlbelxFayt. But I dunno, I guess I'm not really _into_ that fandom anymore. And it's much, much better like this. There's a lack of IkkixKazu fics anyway. Except for **Crimson Vixen**, who writes a lot of this pairing. She's awesome. Really, go read her fics. So is kitten-chan: she's one great IkkixKazu artist on dA (kitten-chan is her username, if you want to drool on her fan art).

That aside: I have _no_ frickin' _idea_ from where I got this...well, idea. I guess I was just in my 'go-cheerful-and-glee' mood or something xD. Ugh, enough of my ranting.

**Dedications: **for the awesome IkkixKazu author, _**Crimson Vixen**_! Kitten-chan, for her awesome art, and also for _**Belladonna-Lilies**_, my wonderful Beta for this One-Shot and the title of it :D

**Warnings:** Well it's definitely Yaoi (boyxboy). But no Lemon this time, only something... _sweeter_. -evil laugh-

**Disclaimer: **Oh it would be _wonderful_ if I owned Air Gear. But, alas, I've checked under my bed several times, and unfortunately no Ikki nor Kazu could be found. Maybe they're on the roof?

* * *

,·•°•·,·•°•·,·•°•·,·•°•·,·•°•·,

**T**_h__e_** S**_weet__e__st_** T**_ast__e_

,·•°•·,·•°•·,·•°•·,·•°•·,·•°•·,

_**F**__rom this moment on we will live our lives  
__**W**__ith open hearts and open eyes_

* * *

"Ugh, I _hate_ cooking. "

Ikki was standing in his fairly modern kitchen, a knife in his hand and an apple in the other one. He was _trying_ to cut the peel off the fruit, but he wasn't an expert in this like he was with ATs, and thus he literally cut his fingers more than the apple itself.

And he could only blame one person for this: Kazu.

The very cute and very skilful (although Ikki would never say this out loud) honey-blonde-haired boy had forced him, Ikki the Storm King, known for defeating Storm Riders all around Japan, to cook with him and make some apple pie.

But what Kazu didn't know and what Ikki never would dare mention, was that in fact…

The Crow sucked at cooking.

Riding up buildings without falling of once: easy breezy. Being all cocky and full of himself around just everybody, sure: it had become an every day's act. Forming his own team with his friends as members and he being the leader, challenge other teams to rise up Kogarasumaru's rank: no fucking problem at all.

But to use a knife, an object he wasn't very fond of, since Mikan liked to throw the dangerous weapons at him like he was some kind of target, to peel fruits and warming up some water to put the brown substance (it looked suspiciously like glue) that was in another bowl into it, was not something he had signed himself up for.

Only, he couldn't resist the pleading look the Jet had given him mere hours ago, and thus he was here, cursing after he cut his finger for the fifteenth time.

How the hell was he going to mast- uhh… _play_ with his fingers like that, all stingy and bleeding!

The cursing had caught Kazu's attention and he rushed over, taking the bloodied knife from Ikki's wounded hand and inspecting the small but many wounds.

"I don't understand it: you can jump over high fences without any trouble, but cutting an apple that only needs to be peeled, you can't do? I think you have a serious problem, Ikki."

The Crow scratched his head with his unoccupied hand, and shot a confused look at Kazu, "That's not true, ya know. Cutting apples isn't as much fun as riding ATs."

"Well unfortunately for your Air Treck obsessed mind; there won't be any riding today. So be useful for once or if you'd rather sit down and watch, then fine. But don't bother me while I'm making some apple pie."

The Jet left Ikki's side only to return to his own table where he was peeling some of his apples, before he looked back and frowned.

"It would be better if you put your hand under cold water: it'll stop the bleeding." He didn't pay any further attention to the other Storm Rider.

The Crow grumbled a bit but then decided that it would indeed be better if he cleaned his hand. After he was done with that, he glared hatefully at the fruit that he had laid on the counter and walked towards the table, dropping down on the wooden chair.

He looked at Kazu, and how swiftly he was with his hands, and he felt just a tad bit jealous when he admitted to himself that the Jet was a better cook than him.

Actually the best cook, since he couldn't cook at _all_.

After a few minutes he got bored and stared around, whistling an annoying tone that made Kazu twitch his eye more than it was healthy, but he didn't bother stopping Ikki. It's not like the boy would listen to him, after all.

Although it wasn't that bad: it has been a while that both of them were alone again. Most of the time Akito was clinging at Ikki's arm while Onigiri tried to look under the girls' skirts with his very strange Air Treck style, upside down, with his head on it instead of using his feet – if you could even really call it a style. Buccha ate most of the time, and Ringo and the other girls were just hanging around Kogarasumaru, supporting the team.

But he couldn't blame them: Ikki just had this aura around him that attracted people like a lamp would attract moths in the night. It wasn't just his looks; his unique style when he rode, the way he absorbed every important details about ATs and Storm Riders like a sponge, the way the air changed around him, and the most important thing about the boy: his thousands of facial expressions that kept fascinating Kazu.

Yes, Ikki was a very popular person, someone who every Storm Rider would like to challenge, if not for a battle between Storm Riders, then just for the fact that they would see this amazing guy and if they were lucky enough ride along with him.

And sometimes, Kazu was a bit jealous. In a non-harmful way, of course, just the fact that all those unknown people were all around _Ikki_ was what made the little green monster of jealousy surface. He didn't like it when they touched the Crow's body, nor when they _dared_ to casually talk with him.

Kazu snorted, '_And one more secret to add to the growing pile of secrets.'_ He liked Ikki, a lot, like a friend, but recently more than that. It frightened him, since he'd never experienced this new feeling that was fluttering in his tummy whenever Ikki was near, making his heart beat harder.

He glanced up through his bangs (he had taken off his beanie, he always did when he cooked) to the Crow, who had his feet casually on the table, crossed over each other, his eyes closed but not asleep; he was humming a song instead of the irritating whistling.

The Jet chuckled and turned around, throwing the sticky knife in the sink. He'd do the dishes later, he still had to put the pieces of apple into the paste and then let it bake in the oven.

He grabbed the baking plate from the kitchen counter and started adding the freshly cut apples, piece by piece, in a certain order on the pie paste.

Kazu was so focused on his task that he didn't even notice the movement of the boy sitting across him, who had opened his eyes to stare strangely at best friend who seemed to be having fun with his apple pie.

Ikki never could understand the boy. Well yeah, sure, he _did_ understand him, but sometimes Kazu could be so mysterious and unreachable, like there were steel walls around him. He knew that the boy didn't have much self-confidence, and he tried to change that by teaching the Jet new tricks or racing with him, just to see the smile on his face that he loved so much.

When Kazu was alone with him, he'd notice that he'd drop the walls around him, confiding himself to Ikki and openly talking with him. It also happens when Onigiri and Buccha are around, but he's more on his guard then, like he doesn't want to slip anything important.

The Crow had learned over the years that Kazu couldn't trust humans easily, and that it took a while before he fully trusted someone. Luckily, Ikki was one of those people, and he'd like to believe that he was the _only_ one. Which, in some way, was true. Kazu told him things that he had never told to anyone before.

It was nice to have such a close bond with the boy, and he couldn't help himself to want more, a bond deeper than friendship. He wanted to boy for him only, no one else. Not even that girl, Emiri, would get him. Kazu belonged to Ikki, the Storm King, and damn him if he wasn't going to take his chance at this opportunity when they were both alone.

Was he selfish thinking that way? No, just madly in love, and those feelings spoke more than words could ever say.

He stood up, stepping towards the blonde and rested his hand on Kazu's shoulder, which made the boy look up, confused and irritated all together.

"What?"

Couldn't Ikki see that the boy was _busy_?

That's what he thought when the Crow grasped both of his shoulders now, so that he was completely facing the taller boy who had this glint in his hazel eyes.

They stayed like that, Kazu not knowing what Ikki was trying to do by keeping his hands on his shoulders, and the Crow was trying to figure out what the Jet was thinking right now. Probably about what Ikki was trying to prove by distracting him from his yet-to-be-baked apple pie.

Then he did something that he'd never expected to do – well; he did, but not _now_. Nonetheless, he wasn't going to complain, because Kazu's lips were exactly like he had imagined them to be: soft to the touch and accented with a sweet taste.

He waited though before he continued, like he was readying himself for the worst beating up in his entire life, but none ever came. Kazu was looking at him, his baby-blue eyes big and round like this wasn't happening for real, but just one of his many dreams that had come true.

Well fuck, Ikki was going to make that dream into reality, and prove to Kazu just _how much_ the boy meant to him.

He added a bit more pressure to their kiss, their eyes both closing slowly, and Ikki couldn't help himself but to wrap his arm around the boy's waist, pulling him closer so that both their clothed chests came in contact, while his other hand wandered up to the honey-blonde hair that he liked to touch.

"Ahh.."

The Crow heard something, and he could swear it was Kazu who had moaned, pushing his body even more against Ikki, making his blood pump southward into his groin. His grip tightened, and he nipped at the Jet's lower lip, sucking and nibbling it, when the tip of his tongue pushed through the lips, Kazu not resisting at all.

He had wanted this as much as Ikki, he had dreamed about this scene for so long now that it was almost too good to be true, and now that they were kissing, battling with their wet muscles for dominance, he knew that the feelings he felt for Ikki were real, that he had fallen in love with the Crow.

With that weight finally off his shoulders, he couldn't help himself but press more against the warm and secure body, fitting perfectly, and moaning when Ikki sucked sweetly on his tongue, pushing the Jet backwards until his lower back hit the end of the table.

"Shit, Ikki."

Oh, great. He was stuck between a very aroused Ikki (if the evident bulge in his denims could be any sign) and a kitchen table with the still unfinished apple pie on it. Not really how he would have imagined his first make-out session, but beggars can't be choosers.

Ikki gripped Kazu's rear and lifted him up, putting the light boy on the table and continuing his ministrations, leaving Kazu's hair to roam instead over his clothed chest. He could feel the beating of the boy's heart, not from fear but from pleasure. He smiled at that and caught the tempting lips again, only to leave them to kiss Kazu's jaw line.

"Mhm, I-Ikki,"

The noises that the Jet was creating was like music in his ears, and he paid attention to every hitch in his breath, the different kinds of gasps and moans, and even his name escaping the blonde's mouth. He then separated Kazu's legs to position himself between them, accidentally brushing his groin against the Jet's thigh, which send shivers of pleasure down his spine.

"Fuck, Kazu, you have _no idea _what you're doing to me," he groaned when Kazu moved and pulled him by the collar of his shirt down with him on the table, their noses touching.

"I do, because you're making me feel just about the same as you."

He made himself clear by rolling his hips against Ikki, both their clothed erections brushing each other and making them both gasp with the friction, arousing both of them even _more_.

"Shit," he hid his face in the nape of the Crow's neck, panting and sending puffs of warm breath in Ikki's ear, who in return shivered. He then slipped a warm hand under Kazu's shirt, feeling the warm and soft skin underneath it and every movement of his muscles.

Kazu pulled slightly back, a pretty blush spread across his cheeks and his eyes glazed over by lust, and it took Ikki so much willpower to not screw the boy's brains out right here in the kitchen, because damn did he look fuckable.

He attacked the Jet's lips again, invading his mouth and coaxing the other boy to join while their hands roamed freely over one another's body, touching, experimenting, feeling the heating passion growing between them.

Ikki's hand went slowly southwards and stopped at Kazu's denims that was hanging lowly on his light tanned hips, hugging them perfectly. Said boy moaned deeply when another wandering hand caressed his back, up and down, and touching a sensitive spot just above his rear.

The crow blinked, followed by a smirk and redid the action, receiving the same reaction from mere seconds ago. '_Perfect,'_ he thought. He could distract the boy with the newly discovered 'sweet spot' while he unbuttoned Kazu's pants.

But he only got that far when they both suddenly heard a loud crash coming from the house entrance, followed by a loud yell.

"Oh fuck, they're back."

He was having such a great time that he had totally forgotten that they were at _his_ house, and thus that his sisters were wandering around and could walk in on them anytime. And knowing Mikan, she would blackmail him for a long, long, _very_ long time.

He turned his attention back to Kazu, who was also staring at the kitchen door, and lowered down to the boy's ear.

"Next time, we're cooking at your house, and this time with aprons," he whispered huskily and winked at the furiously blushing Kazu when he pulled back and took Kazu with him into a hug, inhaling the delicious vanilla scent that was all over the boy.

"Uhm, Ikki?" the Jet's voice was a bit muffled, since his face was practically pressed into Ikki's chest, and the taller boy hm'd, a sign that he was listening.

"I think we should run away, because I promised Mikan the apple pie for when she got back, and uhh…" they both automatically glanced back at the table, but no apple pie in sight. Only when they lowered their eyes to the ground, did they see that while they were busy devouring each other, they had thrown the apple pie on the ground, now only a pulp of yellow and brown.

Ikki stared at it for a few minutes with an impassive face, before he slowly, in a very serious tone that he almost never used, said:

"We are _so _fucking _dead_."

And they turned around, stormed towards the backdoor and ran for their lives as one very pissed off Mikan came barging into the kitchen, screaming bloody murder when she saw her lovingly, sweet apple pie laying destroyed on the ground.

Ikki didn't come home for a whole week, so he stayed at Kazu's house, since his parents weren't there – like usual...

Let's just say that Ikki has finally started to appreciate the art of cooking, which often ended in long make-out sessions and humping.

Because isn't there a saying that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach?

* * *

**The End - Fin - Owari - Einde**

* * *

**A/N:** I think I like it very much, yesh. LOL. I don't even know why I used apple pie instead of cherry or apricot pie. I don't even _like _apple pie. Cherry and apricot pies are my favourites :D. Ah well, it's not like you could really peel those fruits, unless you like having the sticky sweetness all over your fingers and hands. I don't.

And I feel just a tad bit nervous, 'cause this fic can't be compared to the ones from Crimson Vixen. I really look up to her, and I hope I can write great fics like her in the near future. Well, there's only one way to achieve this: write, write, and write until my hands burn!! -insert insane laugh here-

Anyway, gotta say, I feel A LOT more comfortable writing One-Shots (and sometimes drabbles). Not only does it take less time for me to write and plot out, but it also means for you guys that you don't have to wait weeks or months for an update. Though I promise that the still in-going multi-chaptered fics will be updated very soon. Only when one of them are completed, will I write a new MC fic. Maybe another Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core, or maybe a Naruto this time. Who knows? It could even be an Air Gear! No Kingdom Hearts anymore, not at the moment. I'm not going to stop writing for that category, it's just that I like to switch every now and then so that it doesn't become monotonous.

**Thank you for reading my rambling Author's Notes and the story itself! Please leave feedback and hopefully I see (lol, it should be read, right?) you at my next Air Gear fic! :D**

**Hugs 'nd Lovin',**

·ï¡÷¡ï· **M**_i__dn__**i**__ght_** C**_r__**i**__s__i__s _·ï¡÷¡ï·


End file.
